To See Such Fun
|catalogue number = VC |rating = |running time = minutes}} To See Such Fun is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 13th April 1987. Description Cast * Frank Muir as Himself, Narrator * Flanagan and Allen * Arthur Askey * Ronnie Barker * Dirk Bogarde * Jack Buchanan * Albert Burdon * Peter Butterworth * Phyllis Calvert * Ian Carmichael * Graham Chapman * Diana Churchill * Laddie Cliff * George Cole * Kenneth Connor * Kenneth Cope * Jerry Desmonde * Charlie Drake * Clapham & Dwyer * Franklin Dyall * Jimmy Edwards as The Professor * Gus Elen * Dick Emery * Norman Evans * Marty Feldman * Sid Field * Gracie Fields * George Formby * Ronald Frankau * Leslie Fuller * Will Fyffe * Dino Galvani * Harold Goodwin * Eddie Gray * Joyce Grenfell * Alec Guinness * Sonnie Hale * Tony Hancock * Tommy Handley * Robertson Hare * Charles Hawtrey * Will Hay * Leslie Henson * Joan Hickson * Benny Hill * Thora Hird * Michael Hordern * Edward Everett Horton * Sydney Howard * Frankie Howerd * Bobby Howes * Claude Hulbert * Jack Hulbert * Martita Hunt * Raymond Huntley * Eric Idle * Hattie Jacques * Sid James * Lionel Jeffries * Henry Kendall * Cheryl Kennedy * Jean Kent * Haver and Lee * Nosmo King * Patricia Kirkwood * Stephen Lewis as Inspector Cyril 'Blakey' Blake * John Longden * Ernie Lotinga * Arthur Lowe * Arthur Lucan as Old Mother Riley * Stanley Lupino * Moore Marriott * Garry Marsh * Kitty McShane as Kitty Riley * Spike Milligan * Graham Moffatt as Albert Brown * Eric Morecambe * Lily Morris * Jimmy O'Dea * Vic Oliver * Michael Palin * Cecil Parker * Vera Pearce * Leslie Phillips * Dennis Price * Elsie Randolph * Ted Ray * Cliff Richard * James Robertson Justice as Sir Lancelot Spratt * Margaret Rutherford * Peter Sellers * Ronald Shiner * Alastair Sim * Joan Sims * Dorothy Summers * Suzette Tarri * Terry-Thomas * Ann Todd * Jack Train * Tommy Trinder * Max Well * Richard Wattis * Albert Whelan * Kenneth Williams * Dave Willis * Wilson and Keppel * Barbara Windsor * Norman Wisdom * Ernie Wise * Googie Withers * John Wood Credits Opening # Warning screen # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) # Start of To See Such Fun (1977) Closing # End of To See Such Fun (1977) # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (with trailer) # Warning screen # The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 by ??? # Start of To See Such Fun (1977) Closing (with trailer) # End of To See Such Fun (1977) # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Category:To See Such Fun Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Documentary Videos by V.C.I. Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Rank Organisation Category:Rank Film Distributors Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions